1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for making plant-cultivating vessels from excretive sludge of domestic animals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Livestock industry still plays a role in modern world and pig raising is a role of livestock industry. Nevertheless, pig raising causes pollution and is thus detrimental to the environment and adversely affects the relations and interactions between organisms and their environment. The excretive waste of pigs that must be processed at first priority is sludge, including primary sludge, anaerobic sludge, and activated sludge. The sludge comprises soluble and insoluble solids, suspended fixed and microorganisms, and undecomposed pig feces is the main problem. An adult pig excretes dry sludge in the amount of 0.01 kg per day, and the accumulative volume for the whole pig-raising site is very large. A conventional solution for the sludge is circulating a part of the sludge and cleaning the rest of the sludge, yet the circulating part of the sludge still requires treatment.
The excretion of pig feces contains organic wasted water of high concentration, and the sludge contains organisms full of nitrogen and phosphorous. The present invention is intended to provide a method for solving above problems and efficiently using the waste of pig raising.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a method for making plant-cultivating vessels from excretive waste of domestic animals. The sludge is concentrated efficiently and recovered for making plant-cultivating vessels.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.